Kisuki
by MoonlightRurouni
Summary: "After" ended, but a couple loose strings were left hanging. who is the companion that Saya is waiting for, and what's her side of the story? more info inside. can be read alone, or after reading "After". everything this one writes is rated T


hello eveyone! this is a one shot, that kinda ties up a couple loose knots from"After".  
>this one hopes that everyone is happy, (or somewhat happy) about how it ended...<br>buuut if not, this oneshot should explain a couple things.

for example: who is the "Kisuki" person that Saya mentions in chapter 4?  
>this explains who she is, and her relationship to the himuras<p>

so this one hopes that you enjoy it and R&R! :3

DISCLAIMER: this one doesn't own RuroKen

* * *

><p>"Kisuki." I hear my dad whisper.<p>

"Dad? What's up?" I ask softly, sitting up. It's dark tonight, (no duh) but dark as in I-can-barely-see-my-hand-that-is-right-in-front-of-my-face dark.

"Tomoe…Kisuki is just like you…Nee-san…" he mumbles and rolls over, and I realize that he's talking in his sleep.

I stand, and walk towards him, (try not to fall in the process) and I sit down beside him. I brush back his ice white hair and can't help but feel like I should be the parent and he the child…

I know about his past. My dad isn't that kinda person who claims that he has told his kid everything that they need to know, while with holding the most important things.  
>The story about how my grandmother died when he was too young to remember, and how my aunt- Yukashiro Tomoe- was his mother in her place. She had fallen in love and was to marry someone. My father was happy, I was happy, other may not have been able to believe it but she was happy too. Overjoyed, my dad told me. But he died. My aunt was heart broken, my father was in a rage. How? How did it happen? After searching for an answer, they found it. Hitokiri Battousai. They joined forces with others who said that they wanted him dead as well. In the end…it didn't work out…<p>

Long story short, (more like, the version of the story that my dad told me so that I wouldn't be scarred for life) he fell in love with her. And she with him. My dad didn't believe it. He wanted to look out for his sister, but now that he looks back on it, he says that his hatred for his brother-in-law's killer blinded him to the happiness that his sister had found. The people that they were working for betrayed them. They used my dad and my aunt. And she died because of it. Although, it wasn't the people they were working for who killed her…it was the Hitokiri Battousai. And he killed her in front of my father.

He left Japan for ten year, before coming back to get revenge, and he did try. But what happened in the end was that the Battousai-now known as Himura Kenshin- came to terms to what he had done in the past.

And my dad forgave him...after he made Himura suffer just as he did for a short period of time. But in the end, he got his sister's diary back, and he said that that was what let him truly forgive him.

"Tomoe…you'd be proud of Kisu…" he sighs, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Dad…" I breathe, stroking his forehead. He told me that it took him a while to get back up onto his feet. He told me that after he met my mother…and after she died, that it was almost like living through the hell that was his life from before all over again. Except for one thing.

Me…

Apparently…

He said that whenever he had a bad day that I'd be quiet for a moment, then smile at him, and that would make his day. That's why –according to him- that we, (mostly him actually) can face Himura-san and say "I'm sorry…" that's where we're traveling now actually. To Tokyo. We're supposed to meet up with a friend of mine that I met back on the continent. Sagara Saya. And when we do, we'll find Himura-san, and dad can finally say that he is truly sorry.

And I'm glad that he can do that.

"Kisuki…" I hear him whisper. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"

"Oh…dad….I didn't know that you were awake…" I say sheepishly.

"Go to bed Kisu-tan." He smile through the darkness.

"Dad!" I complain, "I thought that you got over calling me that.

he kisses my forehead. "You'll always be my 'Kisuki-tan'."

I roll my eyes, and slip back into my futon. Our family is definitely not average…but it's all I have…

* * *

><p>:)<p>

what do you think? please R&R!

-moony

p.s the honourific '-tan' is like baby talk for '-chan'. Enishi is using it insted of '-chan' because he still considers Kisuki as he baby girl...


End file.
